


The Return of Damian and Talia

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Talia had brought her son back but she must face the daughter she left behind





	The Return of Damian and Talia

2019

Talia looked down at the boy in her lap as he opened his eyes. "Oummi?" 

"Yes, it's me." 

"Where's Athanasia? What happened?" Damian asked.

"Shush. We're going home now." Talia stroked his hair. Her son was back. She brought him back.

She went through hell and back to bring him back. 

She held his hand as they reached the gate of Wayne Manor. Home. 

Her heart was beating fast. She hadn't seen her daughter or stepchildren in months or her husband for that matter.

Talia pressed the button. "Alfred, I'm back." She said.

The gate opened. They walked to the front door.

Alfred opened it. The second he did he dropped to Damain's height and hugged the boy.

"Pennyworth, I assure you that hugs are unnecessary." Damian said.

Alfred smiled as he stood up. "There's your snark that I missed so much, Master Damian. Miss Talia, I shall alert the others. However, perhaps you should visit Miss Athanasia in her bedroom, alone." 

"Is she ill?" 

"No, however, she's had a rough time with your absent and Master Damian's death." 

"I see. Damian, stay with Alfred. I'll be back with Athanasia in a bit." Talia said.

She found Athanasia's room locked much to her surprise. Talia knocked.

It opened and there stood her daughter. Athanasia looked as if she hadn't slept and her hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"Athanasia…" Talia reached out her hand.

Athanasia hit her hand away. "Go away! I hate you!" She screamed before she slammed the door.

Talia knocked again. "Athanasia, please. My baby bird, please. I brought Damian back. He's alive." 

The door opened again.

"He's alive?" 

"Yes. He's downstairs." 

Athanasia looked up at her and frowned. "Why did you leave me behind?" 

"Because it wasn't safe. And you needed a home and a family." 

"I needed you!" Athanasia threw her hands in the air and Talia gasped when she saw the scars on Athanasia's wrist.

"I am so sorry." Talia hugged her. 

Tears fell on her shoulder as Athanasia let out a sob.

"I'm here. I won't leave again. I promise." Talia said.


End file.
